finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agrias Oaks
Lady Agrias Oaks is the bodyguard of Princess Ovelia in Final Fantasy Tactics. A knight serving in the Lionsguard, personal bodyguards of the royal family, her Job class is the Holy Knight, giving her the ability to wield five devastating Holy Sword techniques. Story Ovelia's Kidnapping Agrias and Ovelia were at Orbonne Monastery during the time leading up to the outbreak of the War of the Lions. Concerned for Ovelia's safety - as she was both in the way of Duke Larg's plans and a necessary part of Duke Goltana's - Agrias hired the mercenary troop led by Goffard Gaffgarion to also join in Ovelia's defense. One of the members of Gaffgarion's troop was Ramza Beoulve, who had changed his last name to avoid association with his brothers, Zalbaag and Dycedarg Beoulve. The monastery then came under attack by several Order of the Northern Sky knights disguised as Order of the Southern Sky knights. Agrias, Ramza, and Gaffgarion fought them off, but Delita Heiral slipped into the monastery through a back door during the fight, and kidnapped Ovelia. Agrias and Ramza were too slow to stop Delita from escaping on a Chocobo. After she learned that Ramza knew who the kidnapper was, they set out to recover the Princess, joined with Gaffgarion. Delita attempted to take Ovelia to the Fort Besselat, but ran into several Northern Sky knights at Zeirchele Falls. Just then, Agrias and Ramza arrived to assist Ovelia, but to their surprise, Gaffgarion betrayed them, and revealed that the Northern Sky intended to dispose of Ovelia. Agrias and Ramza remained loyal to the princess, and Delita assisted their efforts to defend Ovelia. Gaffgarion was driven off and the Northern Sky defeated. Delita then relinquished Ovelia. Prisoner at Lionel Castle .]] Agrias then suggested that Ovelia be taken to Lionel Castle, where she believed Cardinal Delacroix could protect her. On the way to the castle, they came across a hostile encounter between a young man named Mustadio Bunansa and several members of Baert Trading Company. Ramza and Agrias dispatched the mercenaries and rescued Mustadio, who revealed that he was being hunted because he knew of the location of the Taurus Zodiac Stone. Ramza and Agrias agreed to escort him to Lionel Castle as well. After another fight with Baert Trading Company, they arrived at Lionel. Ramza agreed to take Mustadio to his home in nearby Goug Machine City, while Ovelia and Agrias stayed at the monastery. They did not know that Delacroix was plotting against them. Delacroix had Ovelia and Agrias imprisoned. Delacroix deliberately leaks the misinformation of Ovelia's imminent execution to Agrias and allows her to escape from the castle so she can look for Ramza's aid. This would allow Delacroix to hunt down Ramza, Mustadio and their Taurus holy stone. Agrias fled to the south, and soon met up with Ramza and Mustadio as Delacroix has planned, who were by now aware of Delacroix's intentions. They helped Agrias defeat her pursuers, and Agrias warned them of Delacroix's plan to kill Ovelia. Confronting Delacroix Little did Agrias know that she had been fed false information. When they reached Golgorand Execution Site, the heroes were surprised to find that the Ovelia that was about to be executed was a decoy. The executioner removed his hood, revealing himself as Gaffgarion. Ramza and Agrias had walked right into a trap. During the ensuing battle, Gaffgarion revealed that Ramza was a member of the Beoulve family, which shocked Agrias. Ramza explained that he was disillusioned with the actions of his brothers, and Agrias accepted this explanation. Gaffgarion was defeated and forced to retreat back to Lionel Castle. Ramza and Agrias rushed back to Lionel in an effort to break Ovelia out. As Ramza attempted to open the gate, Gaffgarion confronted him, and Agrias once again found herself in a trap as several of Lionel's soldiers, including Summoners, emerged from hiding. As Ramza and Gaffgarion fought a duel inside the gate, Agrias and the rest of Ramza's allies fought back against the Lionel guards, and defeated them. Ramza too was victorious, and managed to open the gate for Agrias and the rest of the team. They proceeded inside and confronted Delacroix, but Princess Ovelia had already been moved elsewhere. Delacroix had yet another nasty surprise awaiting Ramza and Agrias. Pulling out the Scorpio Zodiac Stone, he transformed into the Cúchulainn, one of the legendary Lucavi beasts. Cúchulainn proved to be a formidable opponent, but in the end, Ramza and Agrias overcame him, recovering the Scorpio stone. Agrias remained with Ramza throughout the remainder of his quest to defeat the Lucavi. Agrias' Birthday In order to see this event, the player has to keep Agrias and Mustadio in their party, as well as Agrias's companion knights, Alicia and Lavian. If Ramza and his party reach a city or a town, but not a castle town, on the 1st of Cancer, Mustadio buys Agrias the Tynar Rouge lip rouge for her birthday, and hints at a hidden affection for her. It costs 50,000 gil, but player must need at least 500,000 gil to activate this quest, you probably do not want to miss this rare item. This event is found exclusively in the PSP version. Agrias' Knights Agrias comes with two knights, Alicia and Lavian. While not as strong as Agrias, they are stronger than an average Knight at the same level. The two knights join Ramza's party at the beginning of Chapter II. In War of the Lions, they are the ones who tell Mustadio when Agrias' birthday is. Trivia *Agrias shares many things in common with Beatrix from Final Fantasy IX, as they both are Paladins, very loyal to their kingdoms, and strong-willed and brave people. es:Agrias Oaks Oaks, Agrias Category:Paladins